Souji Seta's Guide to Getting Girls
by MoMo the Mesh Monster
Summary: Every guy wants to be me, and every girl wants to be with me. And I, Souji Seta, will help you become better at getting girls with this easy, simple to use guide. So join me, and I'll explain the ways of women to you... Souji's POV. Crack fic-ish.


**Hello hello! This story is a bit crack fic-ish. I write in Souji's POV, and quite frankly, I make him sound like a complete stuck-up deusch. He'll come off as being extremely prideful and definitely a braggart. If he doesn't piss you off or make you laugh (or chuckle, giggle, etc.) then I haven't done a good job at making him be a jerk, so tell me and I'll try to do better. =D**

**AN: This guide is a joke and should not be used as a tool to get girls. If you would like to use it to try to get girls, then feel free to, but don't blame me if you get in trouble with some. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 or anything to related to it; however, I do own the power to make Souji look like an ass. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Before we delve into the journey of wooing the female of "your" choice, I'd like to explain as to why this guide will be helpful in finding you a "partner." My experiences with the opposite sex has taught me much about them. I have become wise from my mistakes and mess-ups, and _that_ is why this guide is authentic. Because only _I, Souji Seta,_ would be able to write a masterpiece such as this. Only _I, Souji Seta,_ have the skills to obtain any female that I wish. No one is out of my reach. "Mature" nurse? No problem. Bitchy tsundere? Not a sweat. Teen idol? Please, I could do it in my sleep.

At Yasogami High, I'm placed upon an altar like a god. If you think it's hard to become so popular with both sexes (though only romantically popular with the women), then you're wrong. It's quite simple actually. Just a little bit of courage, brains, understanding, expression, and diligence and anything is possible. Yeah, it helps to be as gorgeous as myself, but come on, how many people look as good as me? I'll answer that for you: not many. So please, sit back and enjoy the ride, on becoming more capable of winning over females.

One more thing before you continue on (though I wouldn't be surprised if some of the more "hasty" readers skipped right over this part), I'll show you how the guide's format will be.

First, I will explain which necessity will be demonstrated in the chapter and _why _it is a necessity.

Example A: Good clothes: A _major_ requirement in getting girls. Every girl likes her man to be fashionable. Now, that doesn't mean to go read _Vogue _or some girly fashion magazine. It means she doesn't want to go out in public with you if you have holes in your clothes, food stains on your shirt, and the tips of your supposed-to-be closed-toe shoes revealing your toes. All it means is wear something clean and not _completely_ ridiculous. If your grandfather has it in his closet, don't even think about wearing it (and you might not want to wear anything that your father wears either).

Secondly, I will use an example to back up said necessity. It is important to not only _know_ what is required but to also see it in _action_. Examples are excellent ways to compare how your experience went to . . . well, my perfect one.

Example B: On my first date with Tammy, I wore some nice slacks and a nice shirt to go with it. The movies were enjoyable, and she even complimented me on how well I clean up. But, she told me if we go out again (which if a girl says that, it is a hint that SHE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU AGAIN) she wanted me to dress more suave. So, on our second date, I show up in black dress pants and a white long-sleeved dress shirt tucked into my pants. My black shoes were so shiny, I swear I could see my reflection (and if I may say, I looked _damn_ good). We went to a fancy dinner where our clothes matched the attire for the restaurant, while if I was wearing my slacks, I would definitely look out of place.

End examples. Though, may I be the first to guarantee you that each example will be told well and detailed so that you may see how I reacted to certain situations (and who knows, I might throw in a little lemon or "action" for a little bit of fanserivce). The above examples were _merely_ examples of what I would write about, not _how_ I would write. Now then, I hope you enjoy the guide and find help in it, so that I may not let you down and end up placing a botch upon my wonderfully assembled resume of getting girls.

* * *

**Ah yes, only an introduction. The real stories will come later, whenever the next time I update. =) And as you may see, this style of writing is not how I typically write, so please don't expect it to be like my other fanfics, since as I said before, this is a joke. A rather cruel one to make Souji look like the mean, womanizing pimp that we all know he is. XD Now then, I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to enjoy it, and please, don't take it too seriously. =D**


End file.
